Lightstroke
Edward Creed is a scientist who worked for M.E.T.A. Labs alongside Ken Drake, experimenting with a supernatural object called the Zeus Crown. Despite protests from his colleagues, Edward continued his experiments on the object, until it went haywire, turning his skin blue and transforming him into a meta-human. Due to his new deformity, Edward lost most of his sanity and thought the whole world viewed him as monster. In a search for purpose, Edward joined the Meta Revolution and became the supervillain terrorist Lightstroke, vowing to have his revenge against his former colleagues and those who dare reject meta-human supremacy. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Edward Creed was born in New Gemini on June 27, 1988. Years later, when he became an adult, Edward joined M.E.T.A. Labs and became one of the organization's most noteworthy scientists. He became a colleague of both his boss Dr. Ken Drake and his co-worker Ben Stone. Two weeks prior to the beginning of the Meta Revolution, Edward was visited by a detective from the New Gemini Police Department called Mao, who turned in evidence from a meta-human crime scene that he had discovered before exchanging information with the scientist. The Zeus Crown A few months prior to the beginning of the Meta Revolution, Edward Creed came into possession of a supernatural object called the Zeus Crown, which was found inside a vault within a Black-Hand compound in New Gemini after it was raided by the New Gemini Police Department. Edward eagerly decided to experiment on this mysterious object, but this idea came under protest from his M.E.T.A. Labs colleagues, chief among them being Edward's boss Ken Drake. Ignoring these warnings, Edward secretly began experimenting on the Zeus Crown, gaining more knowledge on the object overtime. A week prior to the beginning of the Meta Revolution, Edward's experiments on the Zeus Crown intensified, which caused the object to awaken. However, this resulted in an explosion, which affected Edward and transformed his skin blue, effectively turning him into a meta-human. Rise as Lightstroke Joining the Meta Revolution Following his transformation into a meta-human, which also turned his skin blue, Edward promptly escaped the M.E.T.A. Labs building and went into hiding. Due to his new deformity, Edward lost most of his sanity and thought the whole world viewed him as monster. At the same time, Edward discovered he could manipulate electricity. Deciding to find a new purpose in his life as a "monster", Edward met the meta-human criminal Fusion, and joined his Meta Revolution, accepting his destiny and agreeing to his beliefs that meta-humans are superior to humans and that they should take their rightful place in this world. A week later, Edward joined Fusion and witnessed a speech made by the Black-Hand leader Oblivion, who announced they're going to attack the anti-meta protestors, who are led by the new M.E.T.A. Labs Director Jared Cross. Soon enough, the Meta Revolution launched it's attack on the protestors, and at the same time engaged the Icons and their allies in a massive battle. Lightstroke in particular battled his former co-worker turned enemy Energy, taking the battle into the air, exchanging powerful blows. During their duel, Ben asked who Lightstroke was, to which he replied that he was Edward Creed, and that M.E.T.A. Labs turned him into a monster, and now he's striking back. The two continued their heated battle until Energy had enough, and launched a massive Lightforce torrent at Lightstroke, launching him into a building. That building collapsed alongside Lightstroke, which in turn resulted in the deaths of Maria and Walter Cross, the wife and son of Jared Cross. Personality Edward Creed used to be a kind and intuitive scientist working for M.E.T.A. Labs, more than willing to work with New Gemini's authorities to solve cases and help the innocent people of his city. However, after his transformation into a meta-human which also turned his skin blue, Edward began seeing himself as a monster, and thus began to lose his sanity. Searching for a new purpose, Edward joined the Meta Revolution and began beleving that meta-humans are superior to mankind, and they should rule the Earth instead. As Lightstroke, Edward became more cruel and malevolent, as well as psychotic, vowing to have retribution against all his former M.E.T.A. Labs colleagues, including Dr. Ken Drake and Energy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After his experiments with the supernatural Zeus Crown went haywire and transformed him into a meta-human, Edward Creed's DNA and cells were supercharged with dark matter, granting him an enhanced physiology, increasing his strength, durability and stamina in the process. **'Electrokinesis:' Edward Creed, after turning into the meta-human supervillain Lightstroke, gained the ability to generate and manipulate electricity, and unlocked control over electric fields. This allows him to able to create shape electrical constructs such as swords and launch massive torrents or blasts of electricity at his opponents. His body also turned into pure energy following his meta-human transformation, allowing Edward to shape his own body, notably when he transformed into a lightning bolt during his battle against the superhero Energy. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Meta Revolution members Category:Incarcerated